


Still brothers

by XindraArgos



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki Feels, My First Fanfic, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XindraArgos/pseuds/XindraArgos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has passed since the events of Thor: The dark world.<br/>Loki is still sitting on the throne of Asgard, but no one has got that yet. Odin is dead, with Loki being the only one to know about it and Thor has chosen to live in Midgard.</p>
<p>Everything seems quiet and normal, until the king of Asgard calls for his son to return home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back in Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Dislaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
> Contains quotations from original sources of characters.  
> This was written purely for fun - no copyright infringement intended.

Odin calls for Thor to be brought to him.  
A little while later Heimdall opens the Bifrost and Thor appears out of the gate.

“It’s nice to see you again, Heimdall”, he gives him a hug, “but why have you brought me back? Is something wrong?”. He is clearly happy to be back, but also a little confused.  
\- “Good to see you too.... not that I didn’t have an eye on you, that is. I guess you’ll find out soon enough whether or not there is something wrong. The king has called for you.”  
“Hm. I don’t like this kind of surprise very much.”  
\- “Me neither. I could tell there’s something in the air... We’ll just have to wait.”

 

Thor arrives in the big Throne room, where Odin resides.  
“Welcome home.”  
\- “Thank you, father! What is it you wanted me being here for? Are there any problems with the other realms?”  
Odin gives a little laugh and returns “Do I need an explicit reason for wanting to see you? I don’t want to talk to you as a king but as a father. Guards, leave us alone for a while! I wish a private word with him!”  
The guards leave the room while Odin stands up and walks towards his son.  
“It has been a year now since you have left Asgard. Tell me: Do you still love the mortal woman?”  
\- “I do indeed. I would not want to leave her again.”  
“I see ... Well, I think you’re old enough to know what you want. And you deserve to choose freely – you’ve brought peace to the realms after all. That I’m very proud of you, I couldn’t say – but I’m sure Frigga would be as well.”  
\- “Thank you, father. You know this means a lot to me... I feel grief about mother’s death every day... and about Loki’s.” At these last words Odin slightly turns his head and watches Thor closely, who is just looking down to the floor and doesn’t notice this at all. “I know that he has done terrible things, but he was my brother, after all – and he gave his life to save us... I guess, there was still some good within him.” At that point he turns his head to look at his father and it is Odin now, who watches the floor like a statue.  


-“What is it, father? Are you alright?”  
„ Oh, nothing.” He says and slightly shakes his head so as to wash the former reaction away. “I’m just glad you’re back...brother“  
Then everything happens very quickly: Loki gives up his disguise and at the same time he puts up a force field around Thor, who had gripped his hammer, at the sight of his brother.  
“Now listen – you can’t do anything else anyway...  
   
I want you to know that all this time it was I, who sat on the throne – not Odin. I guess you would look pretty surprised right now if you just could move a muscle... I would have loved to see that face.  
But that was not why I called you here.”

He moves his hands and the Casket of Ancient Winters (the one that Odin once brought back from a battle in Jotunheim) appears out of thin air right in front of him. He grabs it, and in doing so, his appearance changes: his eyes become red, his skin turns an icy blue.  
Then both of them vanish.

(Heimdall can’t see any of it, because Loki hides them both from his view. What’s more, he creates illusions to stay in the Throne room.)


	2. Still brothers

Loki – looking “Asgardian” again – and Thor appear in a big icy cave in Jotunheim.  
\- “You ... You’re alive! ... How? ... Why? ... Wha- what’s going on? And where’s father?“  
„He’s dead.“  
\- „WHAT? ... And it was you who did it, wasn’t it?“  
By saying that, Thor holds his hammer aloft, but instead of striking, he just stares right into his brother’s eyes.  
„Look, it wasn’t me this time” Loki says while raising his hands in defence. Even though he is bothered about how this conversation might end he doesn’t let that emotion show, neither in his pose nor on his face.  
\- “And I’m supposed to believe you? After all, that happened?”  
“If I remember correctly, you just said that there was still some good within me about five minutes ago. So I guess, yes, you’re supposed to believe me.”  
\- “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you – and I mean REALLY killing you this time!”  
“You won’t, because you’re still the fool I always knew you to be.”  
\- “Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!”  
“No comment on that.”  
-“LOOKI!”  
“Ok, ok! ... Hear what I have to say – just listen. What do you have to lose, anyway?”  
Thor doesn’t answer anything audibly, but just looks expectantly at his brother while still gripping his hammer.  


“Now listen well for I certainly won’t tell you twice. I know... that I made mistakes and I know you will never be able to forgive me... or trust me... As I will never forgive myself for mother’s death...”  
Again he freezes for a moment, before he kind of shakes his emotions off, “stepmother, rather. She was the only person, who still cared about me and I let her die...”  
He sits down and Thor follows suit, watching Loki closely and still ready to strike at any moment.  
“All I ever wanted was to be accepted as an equal family member, but I never was. And then I finally found out why ...” At this last sentence he looks down at his own hands and remains thoughtful for a moment, before going on with speaking.  


“I was betrayed – as a child. Firstly abandoned and left to die and then lied to afterwards! I will never forgive Odin for that.” At this, Loki looks Thor straight into the eyes before he finally breaks the stare and watches his hands once more. Thor continues to look at him, though.  
-“But why? Why do you tell me all of this now? Of all the times – now? You had the throne, after all.... And why’s father dead?”  
Loki blows out his breath through the nose scornfully and answers “Didn’t you listen to me? I always wanted a FAMILY not a throne!”.  
Now it is Thor, who makes a despicable noise.  
-“Yeah, that makes perfect sense, of course! Because you seeked LOVE, you tried to kill me and to subjugate humanity – perfectly clear.”  
“You’re never going to forget about that, are you? Why do you care so much about Midgard anyway? About the mortals? You could just have taken that woman to Asgard.”  
-“And watch you becoming king of Midgard? No. And it would have been wrong to take Jane with me... She doesn’t belong here.”  
“So, you just move to Midgard? Well, now THAT makes perfect sense, of course! You don’t belong THERE, either.”  
-“It’s better this way”  
“You would know.”  


They look at each other and there’s just no way to overlook that they (kind of) missed each other, though none would admit it. It’s one of those brief moments, when they really look like the raised-together-brothers they are.  


-“But still, why do you tell me NOW? All of this... How come father is dead? You still didn’t explain... I don’t understand...”  
“That sounds much like you.... Well, I’ll start with your beloved father: It was grief that killed him – He never recovered after the death of mother.”  
-“But if you knew, you could’ve called the guards! Why didn’t you? You just watched him die?”  
“The guards wouldn’t have been able to do anything.”  
-“So you just did nothing? You let him die right in front of your eyes?!?”  
“He was already dead when I found him.”  
Silence follows. Thor is not sure, whether he could – or should – trust Loki.  


-“How can I be sure that you’re telling the truth?”  
“You still don’t trust me, brother? Do you think it was easy for me to say what I just told you?”  
-“I ... I need time to think about this.”  
“I see, but I can’t let you go just like this. If I do and you speak to anyone about this... about me being alive... I certainly won’t go back to that dungeon.”  
-“So you’re planning to do what? Cage me?”  
“No.”  
-“What then? Kill me?”  
“I have no intention to do anything harmful to you or that human you love. This time I... will rely on you.”  
-“You, what?”  
“You wanted to be sure you can trust me - I’ll prove my story true by just not doing anything. This time I ... will have to trust ... YOU. I ask you not to inform anyone about me or this conversation. I’ll return to Asgard and go on pretending to be the All-father.”  
-“That’s quite a high risk for you.”  
“But nothing to lose for you.”  
-“What makes you so sure, that I am trustworthy, brother?”  
At that moment this well-known mischievous grin forms on Loki’s lips before he goes on.  


“Your good heart. You wouldn’t betray me – you’re not like me.”  
-“Indeed, I am not... I’ll trust you – for the moment. But one question still remains: Why now? What happened that you couldn’t continue living as the great king?”  


“Are you aware of what your Metal-Man-Friend did during the last weeks?”  
As no answer comes from Thor, Loki goes on. “He was working on a new suit, when something happened: The armour created its own life. It is out of control and your precious Midgard is in danger – I thought that might be interesting for you, since you care so much about the mortals.”  


-“I still don’t really understand you... Why you’re telling me this... But I appreciate it anyway.”  
“You’ll never understand me, so just give up trying.” Loki stands up and turns away, ready to go, when he looks back and says: “And don’t appreciate it too much. Better go back and summon those lost creatures and the Hulk-thing. You’ll need them – all of them, from what I’ve seen.”  
Thor comes up to him and lays his hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Thank you... And I will keep all of this to myself... After all, you’re still my brother.”  
“I rely on that.”  


Again, Loki produces the Casket out of thin air and both of them return to the big Throne room in Asgard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued by Marvel in Avengers: Age of Ultron or by myself in "Fire and Ice" ;)


End file.
